Question: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{4yx - 2x^2}{10zx - 10x^2} + \dfrac{12zx + 2x}{10zx - 10x^2}$ You can assume $x,y,z \neq 0$.
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{4yx - 2x^2 + 12zx + 2x}{10zx - 10x^2}$ The numerator and denominator have a common factor of $2x$, so we can simplify $k = \dfrac{2y - x + 6z + 1}{5z - 5x}$